Battle Groung Advanced Guide
Wartune Battleground Advanced Guide by Nephtysia First of all, even before entering the battleground you must be at a minimum of lvl 30, know that it is splitted into two time, the lvl 30-39, and lvl 40-80. This is important to know, since you will have the opportunity to enter but you must know you might face greater fow, and have such great allies to help you. And that you might want to enter it, but are too low lvl to. STEP 1: Entering the Battlegrounds The battleground are opened from 19:55 to 20:25 for a first game of 25 minute. And for a second game from 20:25 to 21:00. All of those time are subject to the fact that neither of the team win before the end of chrono. To enter the battleground, you must click on three flag icons next to the world boss one. It will shine when the time comes for it to be open. Then will appear a menu and if you can enter it, you will have the option to join next to the selected time of the game we are in. STEP 2: 2 teams, membres and names. Once you entered the battlegrounds, you will be divided into two teams of 15 for a total of 30 player. The blue, on the right side of the map (And up on the points board) and the red on the left side of the map (and down on the points board). Once there, from the opening of the battleground to the start of the game, you will have five minute to know your teamates and look at who is on the game. You can look at it from the ranking menu button. Each player will be of the color of his team. STEP 3: Gathering minerals Once the game start, you have two options. Either gather the minerals or fight those that do. Let’s check at mineral gathering first. In the middle of the two team stronghold is the place where you can find the cristals. You either go from bellow or upper side and reach the middle where both team gather the precious mineral. Each mineral gathered will have to be taken to the Ressource Officer next to the entrance of your stronghold. Those mineral will give point to your team as well as awarding you both honor and battleground treasure shards, to sinthesis battleground treasures at your blacksmith. For the rest, gathering mineral is the same as in harvesting amethyst, you have to click on it. Though the cristals are blue. The three different level of ressources, which can be randomly awarded from collecting it. They are the following: Inferior Resourses: gives 10 Starpoints, 1 battlefield chest peice, and one honor Point. Normal Resources: gives 20 starpoints, 2 battlefield chest peices, and two Honor Points Superior resources: gives 30 starpoints, 3 battlefield chest pieces, and three Honor points. STEP 4: Battle rules The selecting of a battle is the same as in any campaign, you click on an player of the ennemy team and the battle will engage. As in solo campaign, you will face him or her with your troops, not with any teamates. And as in the campaings you will retain your rage after a battle, though, as in any solo duel or world boss, you won’t lose any troops from those fight. The single difference is that you won’t be healed after a battle by your potions. Runes work like any other battle. IF YOU LOSE A BATTLE, YOU LOSE SPAWN WITH YOUR MINERAL. It is also STRONGLY advise not to pursue an ennemy in their territory for the gardians are all of lvl 40 (for the 30 to 39 Battlegrounds) Points by Killing: These are the points and rewards you get from killing other players or the other team’s npc guards. You lose the same amount if you lose, exept honor that you only lose starting rank 6. Other Players: 20 points + 10 honor. Npc Lessers: 200 points + 20 honor. Npc Gryphon: 300 points + 30 honor. STEP 5: Healing To heal yourself after a battle, you have to select healing next to the ranking icon, the one with two hand and a blue ball. It will heal you completely, but will cost you starpoints, so be carefull about it. You start the game with 100 starpoints and win some by killing an ennemy or with ressources gathering. As said before you can gain Star either by defeating player or turning in ressources. STEP 6: Death For those that have undergone world boss, death in the battleground are similar, you have a countdown time of 30 second, though you can’t haste it with balens in the Bb. You can only wait for it to be over to leave your team’s ground again. STEP 7: End of game The game is finish either by one team reaching 5000 points or by the end of the chrono, if the chrono reach 0, then the team with the most points will win. The winning team will win medallion and honor, while the losing team will win less medallion. Your team logo us in the systeme window, just up from your star number and honor points. And to know how much points your team as gathered, it is in the up of your computer window, in a table with both teams logo with the points gathered. The winning team obtains 80 insignia and 90 honor + individualy obtained honor. The losing team obtains 30 insignia and 30 honor + individualy obtained honor. STEP 8: Honor System Everyone start at lvl 1 and 0 honor point. You can only gain honor in the battleground. lvl 1 : Commoner lvl 2 : Private (need 2000 honor) lvl 3 : Champion (4000) lvl 4 : Warrior (6000) lvl 5 : Elite Warrior (8000) lvl 6 : Crusader (10000) lvl 7 : Knight Crusader (12000) lvl 8 : Elite Crusader (14000) lvl 9 : High Commander (16000) lvl 10: Imperial Commander (18000) lvl 11: Divine Commander (20000) Up to lvl 6, you do not lose honor when you lose battle, but starting at it, you will LOSE honor if you lose battle. Starting at lvl 2, Private (needing 2000 honor) you get your rank up from your name so everyone can know what rank you have. Each new rank need 2000 honor. You can find the honor needed for the next title and your current title in the tab Stats of your character sheet, Just before your battle rating. You also gain medallion when you gain a new title. I gained 200 medalion for reaching lvl 2, so I gess you get 100 medalion by level, but it’s just a guess, I’ll update as I gain level. STEP 9: Battleground Rewards There is other reward then the sole honor and insigna. For exemple, Battlechest Treasure: It costs 20,000 gold + 60 Battlechest Treasure shards to synthesize a chest at the blacksmith. They gave random big reward, from soulstone to voucher. Honor will also unluck special items from the Arena shop depending on your honor rank, so keep watch for it each time you go up in the ranks.